


forever?

by cosmicconflict



Category: IZONE (Band), Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Freeform, High School, I'm trying to improve my writing okay, K-pop References, M/M, No specified country they're in, fluff or angst? depends on my mood, please give feedback
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 04:56:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18276239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmicconflict/pseuds/cosmicconflict
Summary: Stray kids fic primarily based around Hyunjinhow to balance social life, work, school, sleep, eating, and all the rest?hyunjin seriously has no ideabut he's trying





	forever?

Hyunjin was totally zoned out, that was, until a conversation among the group piqued his interest. It was just over than 48 hours until his final ever formal. He definitely wasn’t as excited for it as he was last year, but his suit was fitted and hired, his pocket square perfectly matched his date’s, and his corsage was ordered. If he was completely honest, he was a bit tentative about this year’s formal. He was asked to formal by a girl he barely knew, but he felt too awkward to decline. He told himself he could keep up a conversation for one night. This was a girl who he’d talked a bit to in year 10 after all.

“Hyunjin, would you like to remind everyone who you’re going to formal with this year?” Of course, Jisung would be the one to bring up Hyunjin’s date. 

“Do you really need me to tell you again, Jisung? Her name’s Chaeyeon, as you know very well.”

“Hyunjinnnn!" Jisung drawled "You should’ve gone with one of us instead.”

“Well maybe if one of you actually asked me, hmmm?”

Then it was time for Sunwoo to chime in:

“I did ask you!”

Oh. Right. Hyunjin had forgotten about that. He and Sunwoo had agreed to go together, if nobody else asked them. Obviously, that plan had fallen through as soon as Chaeyeon had asked Hyunjin. Sunwoo wasn’t going alone though, just a week after he was asked by another boy in their year anyway. Hyunjin just laughed along with his group after Sunwoo’s outburst, jokingly apologising.

“Well now you mention it, I do wish I could go with one of you. But we’ll make sure to stick together the whole night, right?” This was what Hyunjin was most afraid of. Being stuck with Chaeyeon, as lovely as she was, the whole night. Chaeyeon was a beautiful person, but Hyunjin hadn’t even spoken to her since she asked him to formal.

“You act as if we wouldn’t, Hyunjin! You know we were all so sad when we thought you weren’t able to come to my pres party!” 

Chan was right, everybody was sad, and had made sure that Hyunjin could come to the pres party instead of whatever Chaeyeon was going to go to. It had turned out that Chaeyeon wasn’t even going to a different pres party, so there was no need to worry in the first place. Still, Hyunjin appreciated all the effort the boys had gone to.

Jisung had an extraordinary smile on his face, and Hyunjin knew whatever was next to come out of his mouth was going to be about Chaeyeon. Jisung’s favourite topic to talk about seemed to be the awkwardness between Hyunjin and Chaeyeon.

“I can’t wait to see Chaeyeon and Hyunjin together at pres. Talk about awkward. You know she was begging me to bring along Yena so that she would have a friend?”

“She was not! What the heck Jisung! How does she talk to you more than me?!”

“It doesn’t matter anyway. You know I’m bringing Changbin. Speaking of.." Jisung turned to Changbin, giant grin on his face 

"I need to get you a corsage! What colour?”

Hyunjin was glad for the corsage distraction, and Changbin’s face at the thought of wearing a bracelet of flowers was hilarious. Changbin was completely obsessed with fashion, but never would he wear flowers. Jisung knew this, but was adamant that Changbin would wear a corsage for just one day of the year.

“I’ll order a blue one then Changbin. It will go well with your hair. I’m pretty sure they wouldn’t sell black ones anyway, you know, too death-y.”

All the boys chuckled at Jisung's teasing, and Hyunjin knew that Changbin’s whole ‘dark’ concept was just the result of his latest fashion magazine work-experience. In a few months, Changbin would be work with another magazine, and then insist to only wear bomber jackets all winter, or something like that.

Changbin, ever the chilled character, simply replied with “If you have to get me one, go purple Jisung. It will go with my pocket square.”

“Oh crap! Pocket square, completely forgot about that. Do we need one? Surely we can go without one. Is anyone gonna notice? Did everyone have one last year? Will I—“

“Jisung, calm down. You can borrow one from me if need be. And even if you decide against it, nobody will even notice if you have a pocket square.”

“I’m just nervous. My earrings only came in the mail yesterday and they’re too heavy, so I need to go find some new ones as well.”

“Again, I have some you can borrow.”

“Arghhhh Changbin thank you thank you thank you! I’m going to be more positive about formal, it’s going to be great!”

Hyunjin laughed at Changbin and Jisung’s banter, knowing the two boys would look great at formal no matter if they had pocket squares and earrings or not. Hyunjin told himself to be positive too, and knew everything would be okay. He would politely talk to Chaeyeon through the night, but spend most of the time with his friends. And Chaeyeon would do the same. They would have a nice formal, hanging off each other’s arms for photos, and smile brightly for the camera. Both friendship groups were close with one another, and Hyunjin often played online games with some of Chaeyeon’s friends. Really, what was he even worrying about?

As lunch finished and the boys walked to their lessons, Hyunjin replayed his formal plan in his head. Chan’s pres were to be held from 5:30, where all the boys (and Chaeyeon) would stuff their faces full of food before proceeding to the convention centre for their extravagant formal. Hyunjin hadn’t chosen what he was going to bring yet, probably grab a couple of bags of chips out of the pantry. Maybe popcorn would be a nice addition too. 

Then, Hyunjin, Chan, and Felix’s parents would drive the boys and Chaeyeon to the convention centre for their formal. They’d get to see all the year 11 and year 12 students dressed up for their special day, buzzing with excitement. 

At the end of the night Hyunjin, Chan, Woojin and Mark would head off to a dessert place. Last year they went to a nice Churros shop, and were planning a similar event for this years ‘after party’. Hyunjin was glad to have a plan, and he could maybe eat a bit of nice food. Hyunjin was conscious about his weight, but maybe for one night, he could let loose and eat a scoop of ice cream.

\--

Later that night, with his formal worries pushed to the back of his mind, and his homework finished for the night, Hyunjin fell asleep. His soothing music filled his bedroom, and he snuggled up in his quilt, excited about what the final day before formal would bring.

**Author's Note:**

> Woahhhhh. Okay so this is my first fanfic I’ve ever published, and I’m really doing it to try and improve my writing skills. I know I have problems with tenses and other techniques so if you ever notice problems in my writing PLEASE point it out so I can fix it and improve. Thank you and all feedback and comments are GREATLY appreciated. 
> 
> Also I have a vague map of how this fic is going to go.. but it doesn’t have any ships planned in it yet. If you see characters going well together, please lmk so I can establish their relationship a bit more heheh. Whoever’s going to formal together are mostly platonic, but probably platonically closer than they are to the rest of the group. Doesn’t mean it cant turn into something more though ;) The relationships tagged are just as of the first chapter.
> 
> Totally an OT9 fic. The non-skz characters mentioned here are very minor characters, who might appear in a few chapters before disappearing. Still send them your love though!
> 
> Thank you so much if you read the chapter, and then also the notes. Wow <3  
> Love, Tangu ^^


End file.
